


01

by sanno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanno/pseuds/sanno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i wrote this while i was drunk off my ass back in january.</p>
            </blockquote>





	01

kagesuga 

nsfw!! 

once kageyama was walkingg to the gym school and he was like hey stuga where are you because he was waiting for him. and then suga feinally came out with like shaking his hands together to take off the dusts. and then he was like 'sorry for the wait lets go"? and kageyama said yes. wait what was he doing. that suga ,,,,,,

so they were walking and walking to his home and. they entered the house. and then and then suga kissed kageyama on the lips and then he siad "i love you you know that you and your beautiful eyes and your beautiful fingers i like!!" and then and then kageyama blushed of course!! he was like oh jeez fuck off dont lie and then suga was like "FOR REAL!!" and then kageyama was like ok and kissed sugawara back. then things got heated..... sugawar took off kageyama's pants and then started stroking his dicik furiously. kageyama blushed.. kageyama bit sugawara's bottom lip (there was this one time i was roleplaying with a person i met on kik and then i wrote i bit his upper lip that was weird) and then sugawra groaaaned. he was like mmh kagesy,. 

kageyama thinks this is good.


End file.
